Magmador
Magmador appeared in 2007 TV series finale called Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Magmador is a Styracosaurus/dragon-like monster created by Moltor and is the secondary antagonist of the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive "Nothing to Lose". He is Moltor's final monster to battle the Rangers, and is overall the final monster that the Operation Overdrive Rangers faced. Magmador was created by Moltor to destroy the Rangers and to find the key of three dragons in Japan. He had a great deal of physical strength and had an ability to copy any weapons with tentacles on his right arm. In the first battle with the Red, Yellow, Blue, Black and Pink Rangers, Magmador copied the weapons of both Ronnie and Will and easily defeated the rangers. In the second battle with Rangers, Magmador fought with Mack and Will, Magmador had the upper hand, but the Black Ranger summoned his Hovertek Cycle and Magmador couldn't copy it. Magmador was defeated and Moltor enlarged the monster. In the giant form Magmador was even more powerful. He fought against Sentinel Knight and the Flashpoint Megazord. Magmador was destroyed once and for all by Sentinel Knight and the Flashpoint Megazord Crane formation. Magmador is very aggressive and destructive monster. He is very brutal and enjoys to fight and play with his enemies. He is also very arrogant, confident and stubborn and thinks he is the best in everything. Despite his stubborn nature he is very loyal to Moltor. He is also very naive. It is revealed when he fights the Rangers, he thought he can defeat them easily. But that caused his defeat in the final battle. Powers and Abilities Being the final monster of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Magmador is Moltor's most powerful monster, and one of the strongest and most powerful monsters the Operation Overdrive Rangers battled. * Strength: In terms of strength, Magmador is one of Moltor's strongest monsters and one of the strongest monsters in Operation Overdrive, being able to easily take out all 6 Rangers in battle. * Durability: Magmador has incredible thick skin and can take many hits from the Rangers and not even get a scratch. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Despite Magmador's appearance, he is an expert fighter, being able to avoid each of the Rangers' strikes and subdue them at the same time. * '''Teleportation: '''Magmador can teleport to any location at will. * '''Lighting Beams: Magmador can fire powerful black and red colored lighting beams from his left hand. * Mouth Fireballs: Being a dragon-type monster, Magmador can breath out super strong fireballs from his mouth, they can cause large explosions. Arsenals * Claws: '''Magmador displays clawed hands for combat. * '''Tentacle Right Arm: Magmador's right arm has many tentacles that displays two abilities: ** Weapon Shift: He can turn his tentacles into replicates of the Rangers' weapons, they are. *** Magmador Drive Claw: '''By copping the Yellow Ranger's Drive Claw, Magmador can turn his right tentacle arm into a Drive Claw that can charge up yellow energy and allow Magmador to swing his Drive Claw at full force at the enemies. *** '''Magmador Drive Saber: '''By copping the Rangers' Drive Saber, Magmador can turn his right tentacle arm into a Drive Saber for combat. *** '''Magmador Drive Hammer: '''Although he at first had trouble duplicating the Black Ranger's Drive Slammer, he can use it for combat. ** '''Key Tracker: He could also use his tentacles to track down the Tri-Dragon Key. * '''Tentacle Hair Whip: '''Located behind Magmador's head is a black colored tentacle that he can use to whip his enemies with. See Also * Dagargin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Mark Wright Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Dragons Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hybrids Category:Reptiles